Solomon Key
by ashin
Summary: This story takes place after Shadow Hearts: Covenant, where Yuri goes back to the beginning of Shadow Hearts and meets Alice all over again, this time on a different journey, in the world of Solomon Key. Multiple chapters.


**Disclaimer:**  
1) _Shadow Hearts_ does not belong to me.  
2) The Solomon Key demons interpreted in this story are completely fictitious and based on the brief descriptions provided in the game itself, and not on the actual _Lesser Key of Solomon_.

**Summary:** This story takes place after _Shadow Hearts: Covenant_, where Yuri goes back to the beginning of _Shadow Hearts_ and meets Alice all over again, this time on a different journey, in the world of Solomon Key.

**Personal Note:** I've been mostly writing character portrayal/feeling stories, so now I'm challenging something plot driven. (I just realized I'm fairly weak in objective descriptions -.-)

* * *

**Chapter Overview:** Yuri begins his journey right off where he did at the start of _Shadow Hearts_; the train, Alice and Roger Bacon. But his journey deviates after his encounter with Alice.

**Shadow Hearts II: Solomon Key**

**I – Resonance –**

_I feel like a kid again._

It felt like déjà vu.

He'd been waiting for the train, as the voice had instructed, and as if it were something he was almost sure he'd done before.

The girl, _she_, was waiting for him, the Rude Hero.

And now, he was on top of the train. In front of him was a middle-aged man in tuxedo, and he had the girl in his arms.

"You're a persistent little rat, aren't you?" the man asked rhetorically, sounding a little displeased.

"You ain't getting away, pops!" the Rude Hero challenged.

The man raised his arm, waved it around as if drawing a symbol, and sent a magical attack towards him, almost knocking him off the train. He didn't fall off, but he felt disoriented.

"You're stronger than I expected…" the man remarked.

"Agh…!"

"Now, foul monster… You shall cease to be!" The man prepared to deal another blow—this time fatal.

Yet suddenly, there was a strange light appearing from the girl's pendant.

"W-What on Earth…!?"

The girl began to float, and the man watched in horror.

_It's my chance!_

He picked himself up and charged towards the old man, punching him right at his face, so hard, his face literally caved in.

"Wha… Damn!"

The Rude Hero backed off, and picked the girl up, leaping off the train.

_This is all too damn familiar, like running through a pre-written script._

_Or maybe, a script from the past…_

Yet when he landed on the grassland, the light of the girl's pendant continued to glow even brighter.

"No… Wait!" he uttered, beginning to feel bewildered. "W-What's happening!?"

Something from his pocket resonated.

_This pocket… I didn't have anything inside, did I?_

The light enveloped the both of them, and a weird sensation began to overwhelm him—he felt like his body was tearing apart.

_This isn't supposed to happen!_

_Isn't…supposed to happen…?_

…

…_Huh?_

He got up to his feet, and, still feeling the aftershock of the event, he looked around the surrounding briefly.

It looked completely foreign.

He and the girl were on a fairly sandy island with a few gloomy, withered trees scattered around. The dark purplish night was misty, leaving the surroundings visually obstructed. He could see a vague path that led to a forest on his right, and the foggy, murky sea to his left. Nothing seemed to live there.

"This isn't good…" he murmured to himself. Then he remembered the girl. "…She's still sleeping. Or…is she breathing!?" Quickly, he knelt down beside her and listened for her breathing. "Good... She's alive." He observed her face. "Man… She looks cute."

_And familiar._

'What was that?' the Rude Hero thought. '…Sure thing… She does look kinda…familiar. Like we've met all along…' He looked around the surroundings, which remained unfamiliar. "Hey! Girl! Get up!" he called as he nudged the girl. "Don't just lie around here like a dead fish! We've been abducted by aliens!!"

The girl didn't wake up.

"Great… Now I'm talkin' to myself," he sighed. 'How'd we end up here?' He pondered. '…! Right! The girl's pendant! And something in my pocket…!?' Quickly, he reached for his pocket. There was something in there--and he didn't know it was in there. He examined what seemed like a crest.

_I'm sure this isn't mine…but this looks strangely familiar too… What's going on?_

_- To be continued -_


End file.
